User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP2
Here you go - my very second episode! Enjoy and leave a comment! HOUSE OF SIBUNA *ATTIC* PATRICIA - Welcome back to creepy attic... ALFIE - Yeah... I remember all the crazy things we did here... AMBER - So, because of the new members of Sibuna, we need to fully accept them as Sibuna members. Who's with me? ALL - Yep, OK. AMBER - The ceremony will begin tomorrow, 7 p.m, the clearing. ALL - Sibuna! *IN THE MORNING, KITCHEN* ALFIE - *eating a pancake and a cupcake at the same time* Oh, how I missed your home cooking, Trudy. PATRICIA - Slow down, Alfie, or you're gonna blow up! ALFIE - Is it my fault that my mom doesn't feed me? EDDIE - She's not wrong doing that. Yacker, can I talk to you? PATRICIA - Umm, sure. AMBER - What's up with that? KT - No idea... *HALLWAY* EDDIE - I need to ask you something. PATRICIA - Go ahead, I don't bite. EDDIE - OK, my dad wants you and me to go to dinner... with... him. PATRICIA - Are you serious? EDDIE - I think I am... PATRICIA - Wow... OK, I guess. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it? EDDIE - Oh, you don't know my dad... PATRICIA - Are you trying to get me to say no? EDDIE - It's for your own good, actually... PATRICIA - I'll be fine. VICTOR - Go to school, now, this is not a meeting hall! EDDIE - Some things never change... *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - OK, settle down everybody, settle down. JOY - What's up? Is something wrong? MR SWEET - Oh, no, no ,no. We have a new history teacher. EDDIE - I thought there'll be no more history... This dream was too unreal to come true... PATRICIA - Sssshhhh! MR SWEET - Thank you, Ms Williamson. As I was saying, a new teacher, Mrs Rachel Bins. MRS BINS - Hello, students. I hope we'll have great fun learning history together! EDDIE - No doubt for that. MRS BINS - Do you have something to say, Mr Miller? EDDIE - Yeah, actually. Where did you get that top? Is it Dolce&Gabbana? EVERYONE - *laughs* MRS BINS - In my class, there'll be no jokes, got it, Mr Miller? EDDIE - Yeah... *CLEARING* AMBER - OK, repeat after me : I, KT Rush, promise to protect Anubis house and all it's secrets, and I stand by my fellow club members - Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller. KT - *repeats* AMBER - Great, now you, Eddie. EDDIE - *repeats* AMBER - Now, throw your favourite things in the fire. KT - Do we have to? I mean, it's my favourite cuddly toy. I sleep with it. AMBER - KT, do it. KT - Oh... Goodbye, Doodlecakes. PATRICIA - Doodlecakes? AMBER - Sshhh! Eddie, now you. EDDIE - But this is my Sick Puppies CD! AMBER - Eddie! EDDIE - Aahh... AMBER - SQUEEEEEE! You're fully a Sibuna! ALL - Sibuna! *DEEP IN THE FOREST* ? - Oh, my great Set, wake up from your thousand year sleep. Make me your servant, and I will serve you 'till death! SET - Bring me the Osirion, and you'll get everything you want! ? - I'll do it. Well, what do ya think? Please leave a comment :))) Thanks ;) Category:Blog posts